yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/164
Arapça harfli ayet metni قُلْ أَغَيْرَ اللّهِ أَبْغِي رَبًّا وَهُوَ رَبُّ كُلِّ شَيْءٍ وَلاَ تَكْسِبُ كُلُّ نَفْسٍ إِلاَّ عَلَيْهَا وَلاَ تَزِرُ وَازِرَةٌ وِزْرَ أُخْرَى ثُمَّ إِلَى رَبِّكُم مَّرْجِعُكُمْ فَيُنَبِّئُكُم بِمَا كُنتُمْ فِيهِ تَخْتَلِفُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kul e gayrallâhi ebgî rabben ve huve rabbu kulli şey’(şey’in), ve lâ teksibu kullu nefsin illâ aleyh(aleyhâ), ve lâ teziru vâziretun vizre uhrâ, summe ilâ rabbikum merciukum fe yunebbiukum bimâ kuntum fîhi tahtelifûn(tahtelifûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kul : de, söyle 2. e gayrallâhi (e gayre allâhi ) : Allah'tan başka mı 3. ebgî : arayayım, isteyeyim 4. rabben : bir Rab 5. ve huve : ve O 6. rabbu : Rab 7. kulli şey'in : herşey 8. ve lâ teksibu : ve kazanmaz 9. kullu : hepsi, bütün 10. nefsin : bir nefs, kişi 11. illâ : ancak, hariç, ...'den başka 12. aleyhâ : ona, kendisine 13. ve lâ teziru : ve (yük) yüklenmezler, taşımazlar 14. vâziretun : yükü taşıyan, günahkâr 15. vizre : ağırlık, yük, günah 16. uhrâ : diğeri, başka biri, başkası 17. summe : sonra 18. ilâ rabbi-kum : Rabbinize 19. merciu-kum : sizin dönüşünüz 20. fe yunebbiu-kum : o zaman, size haber verecek 21. bi-mâ : şeyleri 22. kuntum : siz oldunuz 23. fîhi : onun hakkında 24. tahtelifûne : ihtilâfa düştünüz, anlaşmazlığa düştünüz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı De ki: Allah'tan başka bir Rab mi arıyacakmışım, halbuki odur her şeyin Rabbi ve herkesin kazancı, ancak kendisine aittir; hiçbir suçlu, bir başkasının suçunu yüklenmez, sonra da dönüp varacağınız yer, Rabbinizin tapısıdır ve o, ayrılığa düştüğünüz şeyleri haber verir size. Ali Bulaç Meali De ki: "O, her şeyin Rabbi iken, ben Allah'tan başka bir Rab mi arayayım? Hiç bir nefis, kendisinden başkasının aleyhine (günah) kazanmaz. Günahkar olan bir başkasının günah yükünü taşımaz. Sonunda dönüşünüz Rabbinizedir. O, size hakkında anlaşmazlığa düştüğünüz şeyleri haber verecektir." Ahmet Varol Meali De ki: "Allah her şeyin Rabbi iken ben O'ndan başka kendime Rab mi arayacağım? Herkesin kazandığı ancak kendinedir. Hiçbir günahkar başkasının günahını yüklenmez. Sonra dönüşünüz Rabbinizedir ve O size hakkında görüş ayrılığına düştüğünüz şeyleri bildirir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) De ki: 'Allah her şeyin Rabbi iken O'ndan başka bir rab mi arayayım? Herkesin kazandığı kendisinedir, kimse başkasının yükünü taşımaz; sonunda dönüşünüz Rabbinizedir, ayrılığa düştüğünüz şeyleri size bildirecektir.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) De ki: “Her şeyin Rabbi O iken ben başka bir Rab mı arayayım? Herkes günahı yalnız kendi aleyhine kazanır. Hiçbir günahkâr başka bir günahkârın günah yükünü yüklenmez. Sonra dönüşünüz ancak Rabbinizedir. O size, ihtilaf etmekte olduğunuz şeyleri haber verecektir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali De ki: Allah her şeyin Rabbi iken ben ondan başka Rab mı arayacağım? Herkesin kazanacağı yalnız kendisine aittir. Hiçbir suçlu başkasının suçunu yüklenmez. Sonunda dönüşünüz Rabbinizedir. Ve O, uyuşmazlığa düştüğünüz gerçeği size haber verecektir. Edip Yüksel Meali De ki: 'Her şeyin Rabbi iken, ALLAH'tan başka Rab mi arayayım? Herkes kendi yaptığından yarar görür ve kimse kimsenin yükünü çekmez. Sonunda dönüşünüz Rabbinizedir. Ayrılığa düştüğünüz konuda size haber verecektir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) De ki: «Allah, herşeyin Rabbı iken ben hiç O'ndan başka Rab mi isterim? Herkesin kazandığı ancak kendi boynuna geçer (sorumluluğunu gerektirir). Hiçbir günahkar başkasının günahını taşımaz. Sonra hep dönüp Rabbinize varacaksınız. O vakit O, size ayrılığa düştüğünüz gerçeği haber verecektir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Allah, de: her şey'in rabbı iken hiç ben ondan başka rab mı isterim, herkesin kazandığı ancak kendi boynuna geçer, vizir çekecek bir nefis başkasının vizrini çekmez, sonra hep dönüb rabbınıza varacaksınız, o vakit o size ıhtilâf etmekte bulunduğunuz hakıkati haber verecek Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen De ki: «Ben Allah Teâlâ'dan başka bir Rab mı ararım ki, O herşeyin Rabbidir. Ve herkesin kazanacağı (günah) ancak kendi aleyhinedir. Ve hiçbir günahkâr nefis, başkasının günahını yüklenmez. Sonra dönüşünüz ancak Rabbinizedir. O zaman o Rabbiniz kendisinde ihtilâfa düşmüş olduğunuz şeyleri size haber verecektir.» Muhammed Esed De ki: "Öyleyse, O her şeyin Rabbi iken Allah'tan başka bir Rab mı arayacağım?" İnsanların işlediği (kötü) fiiller yalnızca kendilerini ilgilendirir; ve sorumluluk taşıyan hiç kimseye başkasının sorumluluğu yüklenmez. Zamanı geldiğinde hepiniz Rabbinize döneceksiniz: ve o zaman üzerinde ihtilafa düştüğünüz her şeyi size (gerçek haliyle) gösterecektir. Suat Yıldırım De ki: "Allah her şeyin Rabbi iken ben O’ndan başka bir rab mı ararım? Herkesin kazandığı, yalnız kendisine aittir. Hiçbir günahkâr, başkasının günahını yüklenmez. Sonunda hep dönüp Rabbinizin huzuruna varacaksınız. O da içinde bulunduğunuz ihtilafın içyüzünü, işin gerçeğini size bildirecektir. (KM, Romalılara 14,12; Galatyalılara 6,5) Süleyman Ateş Meali De ki: "Allâh, herşeyin Rabbi iken ben O'ndan başka Rab mı arayayım? Herkesin kazandığı yalnız kendisine âittir. Kendi (günâh) yükünü taşıyan hiç kimse, bir başkasının (günâh) yükünü taşımaz. Sonra dönüşünüz Rabbinizedir; (O) ayrılığa düştüğünüz gerçeği size haber verecektir." Şaban Piriş Meali De ki: -O, her şeyin Rabbi iken, ben O’ndan başka bir rab mi arayacağım? Herkesin kazandığı yalnızca kendisine aittir. Hiç bir günahkar bir başkasının günahını taşımaz. Sonunda dönüşünüz ancak Rabbinizedir. Hakkında ayrılığa düştüğünüz şeyleri O, size haber verecektir. Ümit Şimşek Meali De ki: O herşeyin Rabbi iken, ben kendime Allah'tan başka rab mi arayacağım? Herkes ne kötülük işlerse kendi aleyhine işler. Hiçbir günahkâr, başkasının günahını yüklenmez. Sonunda hepinizin döneceği yer Rabbinizin huzurudur; anlaşmazlığa düştüğünüz şeyleri O size bildirecektir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Şunu da söyle: "Allah herşeyin Rabbi iken O'ndan başka rab mı arayayım? Her benliğin kazandığı kendi üstünde kalır. Hiçbir günahkâr, bir başka günahkârın yükünü taşımaz. Nihayet dönüşünüz Rabbinizedir. Tartışmaya girdiğiniz şeyleri O size haber verecektir." Yusuf Ali (English) Say: "Shall I seek for (my) Cherisher other than Allah, when He is the Cherisher of all things (that exist)? Every soul draws the meed of its acts on none(987) but itself: no bearer of burdens can bear of burdens can bear the burden of another. Your goal in the end is towards Allah. He will tell you the truth of the things wherein ye disputed." * M. Pickthall (English) Say: Shall I seek another than Allah for Lord, when He is Lord of all things? Each soul earneth only on its own account, nor doth any laden bear another's load. Then unto your Lord is your return and He will tell you that wherein ye differed. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri De ki: "Öyleyse, O her şeyin Rabbi iken Allah'tan başka bir Rab mı arayacağım?" İnsanların işlediği kötü fiiller yalnızca kendilerini ilgilendirir; ve sorumluluk taşıyan hiç kimseye başkasının sorumluluğu yüklenmez. (163) Zamanı geldiğinde hepiniz Rabbinize döneceksiniz: ve o zaman üzerinde ihtilafa düştüğünüz her şeyi size haliyle gösterecektir. (164) 163 - Bu ifade -ki ayrıca 17:15, 35:18, 39:7 ve 53:38'de de geçer- "ilk günah" ve "vekaleten kefaret" şeklindeki Hristiyan doktrinlerinin kesin olarak reddedildiğini gösterir. Bu ifadenin ahlak ve değer sistemindeki (ethical) daha geniş sonuçları için bkz. nüzul sırasına göre ilk defa geçtiği yer olan 53:38. 164 - Bkz. sure 2, not 94. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri